Audrie
Appearance Audrie is blond, pretty, and otherwise very average in her build. Her eyes are a blue green and slanted, sometime reminding people of a cat, and she finds this her best feature. Normally she’s wind blown looking, and has a set of tattoos which look like (in the real-player’s world) leopard spots which start on her temple and vanish into the collar of her tunic. How far down they go is something very few, if anyone, actually knows. Personality Audrie is quiet, gentle, and sometime shy. Authority figures make her nervous, but she has her moments when a line is crossed in her moral code and she will stand up for something or someone. She’d usually like to talk her way out of a situation or have people get along with each other, but she can and will fight with the little training she’s gotten if her life is threatened. That also applies if someone she cares about is threatened, and she’s the kind of person who can always be counted on to do the right thing. She’s a follower, and not a leader. Quick to try and make friends, she’s a little slow to trust, but is willing to give anyone a chance. The one thing she isn’t, is naive. Biography Audrie was born on a large outskirt farm around the Arling of Amaranthine. Most of their problems churned up with Arl Rendon Howe, but he’d mainly abandoned the place during the Blight. Her family thought they’d be lucky when the Blight ended around Denerim and so far away. Unfortunately, it didn’t stay away, and on Howe’s death, it was given to Grey Wardens. With the Grey Wardens came the Darkspawn, much to the anxiety of the farmholders who had blighted creatures, bandits, and everything else starting to crawl all over the innocent folk trying to make a living off the land. Eventually, the Warden Commaner and some other Grey Wardens (who Audrie never met, but a friend of her brother’s first cousin’s sister’s friend Ser Ecklebrek got to meet them, it’s said) stopped all the monsters and ransacking of the farms. A lot of damage was done before then, however, and Audrie’s family suffered terribly from it. Their crops had withered, most of their livestock was gone, and they were having trouble feeding a large family. Audrie loved both her parents dearly, but she was getting past age of marriage without having any interest in the local young men. They weren’t nobility, but were far from peasants or paupers. Audrie was the fifth child of six, although her sister had died stillborn. The other four were all boys, so she grew up in a rough and tumble world where she learned how to stick up for herself and even some things about sword play. She’d never consider herself a warrior and wasn’t anything like a soldier, but they made sure that their baby sister knew enough about the world that if a man tried to lay a hand on her where it wasn’t welcomed, she could slice it off. Added to that, her best friend was a rangy, long coated mongrel who (on more optimistic days) the family claimed was part mabari. If that was true, nobody knew, because the dog’s history was extremely speckled and dubious. He was a Summerday gift to her the year before all the trouble began in Amaranthine, and Audrie named him Ser Chomps. Chomps grew into his paws and looked part bear by the time he was full size, but wherever she went, Chomps faithfully started following her around. He became the loyal bodyguard her brothers had wanted him to be. When Audrie told them she was leaving the farmstead, her mother furiously put her foot down and denied permission, but Audrie’s father understood. It had meant several nights of family arguments, but in the end, her father’s word was the law of the household. She was allowed to go. One of her brothers gave her a basic sword to help protect herself, another gave her a dagger. Two of them wanted to come along, but Audrie forbade that. They were needed at the farm to keep things going, to where she felt more like just another mouth to feed or courting material for people she wasn’t interested in. Her wanderlust as a fire under her boot heels, she and Ser Chomps set out to see the world. The Free Marches had a nice ring to it, she had thought, and so she migrated slowly in that direction. There were times she went hungry, slept in hay lofts, was too hot, too cold, rained on, she and Chomps had to run off someone trying to take advantage, and stayed in houses of hosts who let her do odd jobs for food and a roof over her head. Nothing about it was easy, and it was all far less glamorous than she imagined at first. Yet, she was happy with it, and wouldn’t have traded it for anything. Home was a place she carried inside of her, and where Ser Chomps was, now. For awhile she’d missed all of them, but the freedom was too great to ever go back. The farmhouse and mundane chores surrounding it seemed far away after a matter of months. Her travels eventually brought her to Kirkwall, and she seriously thought about turning around and going on again. The gates had been closed and refugees were everywhere from Ferelden, coming in by ship. Huge gruesome statues were everywhere, and something about the place seemed interesting. She had some coin in her pockets to scrape up a bribe to get herself and Chomps inside, although it tapped most of her resources. That probably wasn’t a very good idea, but Chomps’ paws were raw from long walking, she was tired, and really needed a pair of new boots, herself. She doubted either of them would last until the next city, and a boat would have cost more than getting into the gate. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Fereldans